The Dog Trainer
by Awesome wolf writer
Summary: Kagome is a half-breed dog trainer and is very good at what she does, but when a cursed-as-a-pup Sesshomaru comes, and is cursed to stay in his giant dog form, what will Kagome have to do to break him without getting too attached?


The Dog Trainer

Chapter 1: Cursed as a pup

"AHHH! Inutaisho, it hurts!" Inu-Kimi screamed.

"Who said childbirth was going to be easy? Push!" Inutaisho pressed.

The two dog demons both in their dog forms waited. Then a bundle of white came into the world.

Inu-Kimi began licking her new pup, but instead of licking him gently, she licked him furiously. She hated it, not because it was imperfect, not because he wasn't strong, but because he would take Inutaisho away from her.

A high pitched wail of protest came from the little pup.

"Kimi, you're licking him too hard."

"I need to get the birth sack off of him." She growled.

That was only half true, sure the birth sack needed off, but honestly she didn't like the pup. The pup was pure blood, carved from both Kimi and Inutaisho's DNA. Kimi knew that the pup is strong, and when strong pups like this one where born, their fathers have a sudden need to be with the pup only, completely X-ing out their mate. Kimi should have been proud to bear such a strong pup, but she wasn't.

"The sack is off, let me see my pup." He said.

Kimi reared back with the pup in her jaws, "No, you are just going to leave me, just to adore this pup!" She growled.

His eyes hardened into a scarlet red color, then softened. "I will not leave you to be pup-less, here just let me hold him." He said gently.

Inu Kimi looked at him,"Fine, here he is." She said giving the pup to him

He sniffed the little bundle of fur, and then took his scruff.

He began to play with the little pup, and it gave a squeal of delight

Inu Kimi smiled, why didn't she trust him?

"Kimi, why don't you hunt? He needs some milk from you, and you need to stretch your legs." Inutaisho said.

Inu Kimi purred, 'Of course, you two stay here." She then walked off.

Inutaisho quickly got up after she left; he ears twitching to see if she's really gone. When he heard paw steps moving farther away, he sprang to life and started to run away.

Galloping through the forest, he headed towards his kingdoms, there he would be safe.

He could smell the scent marker as he was getting nearer…Then…

A white bulky shape blocked his path.

"Inutaisho you bastard! Are you really so drawn to this pup that you would give me up?" When Inutaisho didn't reply, she growled and struck him.

"Bitch, you are in my lands and you dare raise a claw to my head?" He snapped. He was done playing Mr. nice guy.

He tackled her to the ground and aimed several blows to her head; he then sank his teeth deep into her shoulder, causing her to howl in pain.

She then started laughing.

It apparently caught him off guard, because she flipped him over and grabbed their pup and dashed off.

"Kimi!" He yowled in the distance.

But she couldn't hear him; so much pain was in her heart. How could one little pup destroy their family?

_Destroyer of my life_ She thought bitterly

Then a thought came, _I'll name you Sesshomaru, for your name means destroyer of life._

Sesshomaru began to squeal, and he opened his eyes. Kimi grinned and let the pup suck some milk for the time being.

A few hours later she heard the crackling of a bush. Kimi instinctively picked her pup up and got in a fighting stance.

Kimi realized that the intruder was Inutaisho; his fur was messy and ragged from trying to find her. His golden liquid eyes were dull from hunger. A stab of pity went through her. It quickly vanished as she saw his eyes were only on the pup.

"Kimi, I've warned you. If you don't give me my pup, I won't hesitate to kill you!" He spat, but she could hear that his words were empty. Was it a bluff?

Her eyes widened as she realized the truth.

He is under the pure blooded pup's spell, blinded by the power of the pup.

Out of no where a claw went through Kimi. He eyes widened even more when she found out it was Inutaisho's claw.

"S-see…I-I T-told you…." He said as his words got chocked up, he then started to cry.

Kimi could feel the blood draining from her body. She then knew what she had to do. She picked up the pup, heaved herself up and limped to the well not far off.

She placed Sesshomaru on the edge.

"With the power invested in me, Sesshomaru the dog demon pup, you shall never ever be able to switch forms ever again." She said the curse softly. And with that she pushed him down the well.

Inutaisho came up to her immediately. He then smashed the well with his weight.

"Never again will we have another pup." He said.

He then picked up her body and carried it to his kingdom.

================ Authors Note ===================

Hey guys it me A.W.W, I have a new series, yay! And even more exciting news, A True Half-Breed #5 will be out shortly, followed by Oh Kagome #3, and maybe, (If I get enough support) A InuYasha's Tale #11! Plz Read and Review and ALWAYS look at the 'Authors Note!' Thanks!


End file.
